heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Walt Disney Timeless "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Cast: *Snow Girls: Sabrina (Sabrina the Animated Series), Chris McGroarty (The Brave Little Toaster), Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Kim (Kim Possible), Isabella and Milly (Phineas and Ferb), Misty (Pokemon), Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus), Annie and June (Little Einsteins) and Star Butterfly (The Star vs. Forces of Evil) as Themselves *Heavy (Sabrina the Animated Series), Rob McGroarty (The Brave Little Toaster), Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible), The Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty), Quincy and Leo (Little Einsteins), Marco Diza (The Star vs. The Forces of Evil), Phineas Flynn and *The Evil Queen as Herself *Six Witches (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs / The Sword in the Stone / Looney Tunes / The Black Cauldron) as Themselvses *The Fourteen Dwarfs: Scrooge McDuck (Disney), Doc and Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cubby the Bear the Lost Boy (Peter Pan), *Magic Tai Lung Mirror Bellowed Voice Rainbow Smoke (Kung Fu Panda) as Itself * *Tigger says "That's All Folks" (Winnie the Pooh) as Himself Scene: #Good Times Home Video Elsa Dumbo Walt Disney Home Video Jetlag and Disney 19 Beginner Books Video intro Opening Credits "Snow White Girls" Theme #Once Upon A Time # The Magic Tai Lung Mirror Bellowed Voice Rainbow Smoke Castle # "I'm Wishing / Once Upon A Dream / Let it Go" Castle 1 # The Prince Boy ("After Day / One Song / Pround Your Boy") Castle 2 # The Queen's Evil Plan Castle Backyard # Flight Through the Forest and Jungle # "With A Smile And A Song" # The Dwarfs' Cottage and Rock House # "Whistle While You Work" # "Heigh - Ho / / Money" Forest Jungle Train Yard # Snow White Explores Upstairs # The Dwarfs Arrive Home # Snow Girls Wakes Up Bedroom # "Bluddle - Uddle - Um - Dum" #Deceived # The Queen Prepares A Disguise #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song / / " # "Some Day My Prince Will Come" # Setting Down For The Night # The Poison Apple # The Next Morning # The Old Peddler Woman # The Animals Warn the Dwarfs Train Yard Forest Jungle # The Apple # A Bedside Vigil # Love's First Kiss "High Adventure / Some Day My Prince Will Come" Forest and Jungle Castle # Cartoon Characters "Got to Catch Them Up" # End Credits " / " Parade Disney Toon Stuidos and Good Times Home Video Closing Live Action and Cartoon Film: *Snow White Castle as Herself *Doctor Office *Forest and Jungle as Themselves *House Rock and Wood Songs: Gallery: Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina, Chris in The Brave Little Toaster.jpg|Chris McGroarthy, Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Princess Aurora, Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White, Kim.jpg|Kim, Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella, Milly.png|Milly, Misty-0.png|Misty, Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy, Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe, Annie-1.png|Annie, 500px-(June)_2.png|June Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Themselvses Xabrina Warrior Witch (6).jpg|Harvey, Ron Stoppable in Kim Possible Movie So The Drama.jpg|Ron Stoppable, Prince Charming in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Prince Charming, Phillip.png|Prince Philip, Phineas.jpg|Phinaes, Djangothanksguys.jpg|Django, Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo, Quincy.png|Quincy, Marco diaz.jpg|Marco as Themslevses Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7051.jpg|Madam Min as Herself Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck 1 Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc 2 Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Grumpy 3 Cubby in Peter Pan.jpg Rollo the Clown.jpg|Rollo the Clown 5 Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Happy 6 Professor_owl.jpg| Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Bashful Baljeet.jpg| Slightly in Peter Pan.jpg Sneezy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Sneezy 12 Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Dopey 13 and Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Fletcher 14 as Themselvses Tai Lung.jpg|Magic Tai Lung Face Mirror Bellowed Voice Rainbow Smoke as Itself Merlock.jpg|Merlock as Himself Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders Tunnel Jungle Forest as Itself Owl.jpg|Owl as Itself Ladydisney.png|Lady Trampdisney.png|Tramp Porcupine (The Fox and the Hound).jpg| Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo Salem.jpg|Salem as CatDog.jpg|CatDog Animals save new york.png|Madagascar Animals as Themselves Evil Vultures.jpg|Evil Vultures as Themselves Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movies Spoof